


when this heart's too old for dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Dialogue, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Kyungsoo thinks to himself, his bedside table is a little like a pharmacy.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	when this heart's too old for dreaming

Sometimes, Kyungsoo thinks to himself, his bedside table is a little like a pharmacy. Ibuprofen for the migraines, paracetamol for the pain, citalopram for the anxiety and the depression – eszopiclone when the insomnia gets too much. A glass of water for the morning. The times he forgets Jongin remembers for him.

His alarm rings at 6am and he’ll sit up, bleary-eyed, frayed hair falling into his eyes. Most days duty calls, work, a life he’s built, and he’ll gently coax Jongin awake. He’ll let him curl closer for another few minutes as Kyungsoo traces invisible patterns down Jongin’s back and revels in his little shivers until his alarm rings again, and again, and they have to untangle themselves from the sheets and brave the cold of their apartment.

Now though, heading into a long weekend, Kyungsoo doesn’t have to go to work and Jongin hasn’t got any classes to teach – but still, 6am, as always. These things need routine and don’t change depending on the day. He'll do well to stick to his schedule. He buries his face further into the pillow and lets out a frustrated groan. Jongin stirs next to him and the covers slip off Kyungsoo’s shoulder and down his arm, exposing his skin to the icy air, eliciting another grunt of discontent. Jongin brings up a hand to shove at him, movements slow and sluggish, weary from sleep, but even as he urges Kyungsoo to move his hold tightens, his fingers grasping at his shirt, curling into the collar, his nails scratching skin.

Kyungsoo fumbles for his phone and Jongin hums at the blissful silence, his breath soft against Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s draped across Kyungsoo’s chest, arms wrapped around him, their legs intertwined and his toes poke Kyungsoo’s shin as he twitches, their knees bumping.

Kyungsoo has to reach up to loosen his hold around his neck, pry Jongin’s fingers out of his shirt and gently push him back down into the sheets. Jongin lets out a groggy whine in protest, struggles feebly against Kyungsoo’s loose grip but Kyungsoo soothes him with a tired kiss to his palm, thumbs at his wrist bone, and it only takes a moment for him to relent and fall back against his pillow. Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair where it’s haloed around his face with a sigh.

He pushes himself up onto his elbow before sitting up the rest of the way to lean against the headboard and his head tips until it’s hanging between his shoulders as he fights to keep his eyes open. Jongin’s hand falls into his lap, his fingers twitching against his leg over the sheets and when Kyungsoo turns to squint at him from under his fringe Jongin’s looking back, eyes so puffy they’re barely open. His cheek is pressed against the pillow and his lips are dry from sleep. There’s a trace of saliva at the corner of his mouth, matching the spot Kyungsoo knows he has on his shirt.

Jongin tugs his lips into a tiny smile, a little lopsided, and his fingers stroke across Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo knows there’s a gentle reminder hidden in his gentle touch. He sighs again but lifts his head, licks his lips to swallow the night away. Kyungsoo turns away from Jongin and reaches for the glass on his bedside table, twists his body until he can reach the open pack of anti-depressants hidden away under his notebook.

One sip to wash away the taste of sleep, another for the pills.

When he slips back under the covers, Jongin places a soft kiss to his chest as he settles back into his side, making sure the blanket covers Kyungsoo’s shoulders before he lets himself drift back off to sleep. Kyungsoo holds him tighter and tries to follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make my re-entrance to the writing scene with this absolute banger. If you could be so kind and leave some feedback it will be much appreciated as I am entirely out of practice.


End file.
